Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, pantiliners, and incontinent pads are devices that are typically worn in the crotch region of an undergarment. Sanitary napkins and pantiliners are, for example, worn by women in a pair of panties that is normally positioned between the wearer's legs, adjacent to the perineum area. Sanitary napkins and pantiliners are designed to absorb and retain body fluids or discharges (e.g., menses) from the body of women and to prevent body and clothing from soiling. These products have developed to the extent that body exudates are quickly drawn and retained away from the wearer's skin so that the wearer remains relatively dry and comfortable. Although this improved performance enhances wearer dryness and comfort, the article can still be subject to leakage around the edges of the absorbent article, which can lead to soiling of the wearer's undergarment or clothing. This is particularly problematic in that fluid insult gushes can occur at virtually any time when the product is worn and at virtually any location (e.g., front, back, or sides of the product).
To help prevent such leakage, it is generally desirable to absorb the fluids in a central region of the article. In traditional articles, however, this is not possible as there is no barrier to bulk flow or capillary wicking from the target region (the place where intake of fluids occurs) to the edges of the pad. Thus, fluid entering the center of the pad still has the potential to travel to the edges and cause leakage. Flow from the center to the sides can be especially rapid when the article is already partially filled with fluid. In an attempt to address the problem of leakage, three-dimensional structures have been employed to enhance body fit and capture excess fluid. While these structures may add a certain level of barrier protection to the initial product, they can be easily flattened by compressional forces imparted during use. Notably, the flattening of the three-dimensional structures often occurs before the onset of a fluid insult, thereby eliminating the entire purpose of leakage control feature. Another problem with such structures is that they do not provide a consistent level of fit and fluid handling from the moment that a woman puts the article on until she removes it many hours later when it is saturated with fluid.
As such, a need exists for an absorbent article that is capable of providing better leak protection, particularly after a fluid insult.